


Le temps est bon...

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, izzy aussi, maia fait de la musique, polyamour, simon est mentionné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: ...Le ciel est bleu. Maia a deux ami·e·s qui sont aussi ses amoureuxes.Jour 8 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Le temps est bon...

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui le thème est l'image au début du chapitre (d'habitude c'est le titre de l'OS, ou du chapitre pour "souvenirs écorchés") :)  
> Texte aussi posté [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/) !

  
Source de l'image : [https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162313/](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162313/#=_=)  


        Maia sortit une guitare de sa sacoche. Elle s’installa plus confortablement et gratta doucement les cordes.  
— Le temps est bon… chantonna-t-elle.  
        Clary était à plat ventre et avait posé son visage sur ses bras croisés. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter uniquement par la voix de Maia.  
— Le ciel est…  
        Maia s’arrêta quelques instants et regarda le manche de la guitare d’un air confus.  
— Je me suis encore trompée, soupira-t-elle.  
— Continue, mon chat, c’était bien.  
        Maia rougit légèrement et recommença. Clary et elle passaient l’après-midi dans un parc que Clary avait l’habitude de fréquenter quand elle était petite. Un ruisseau passait au milieu et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel.  
— Le ciel est bleu, j’ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux…  
        Maia continua de gratter quelques accords et Clary balançait doucement sa tête en rythme. La jeune femme rousse n’entendit soudain plus rien et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Maia très concentrée pour faire un nouvel accord. Maia sentit son regard, leva les yeux puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Maia lui jouait ce morceau et elle bloquait toujours au même endroit. À force, c’était devenu une blague entre elles.  
— Il faut que tu demandes de l’aide à Simon, fit Clary d’un air entendu.  
        Maia lui tira la langue.  
— C’est déjà ce que je fais. D’ailleurs on se voit ce soir.  
        Clary s’assit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.  
— Je suis contente que tu aies Simon dans ta vie, Maia-chat.  
— Moi aussi… Et je suis contente de t’avoir toi aussi.  
        Les joues de Clary prirent une teinte rose. Elle se mit sur ses genoux, se pencha vers Maia et chuchota :  
— J’ai envie de t’embrasser.  
        Maia posa sa guitare, mit ses mains sur les joues de Clary et lia leurs lèvres. Elles basculèrent dans l’herbe, ce qui les fit glousser. Elles restèrent enlacées un long moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre. Maia passait sa main dans les cheveux de Clary, qui en soupirait d’aise.  
— Je voudrais rester là pour toujours, chuchota Clary.  
— Désolée, chaton, j’ai deux amoureux, il faut partager.  
        Clary lui tira la langue et fit semblant d’être vexée.  
— Tu as cassé mon élan romantique.  
        Maia haussa les épaules, d’un air absolument pas désolé, mais finit par rire.  
— D’ailleurs, ajouta Maia, Izzy et toi, ça avance ?  
        L’autre jeune femme rougit subitement et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante.  
— Je vois bien comment tu la regardes, et comment elle te regarde aussi.  
        Clary n’avait pas bougé mais semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressée.  
— Appelle-la ce soir, vous pouvez aller au Hunter’s Moon !  
— Mais je ne sais pas si elle est poly… répondit aussitôt Clary.  
— Tu vois, tu y as réfléchi !  
        Clary tira la langue à nouveau.  
— Il faut que tu lui demandes. Donc, invite-la ce soir !  
        Maia regarda Clary droit dans les yeux.  
— En toute objectivité, poursuivit Maia, elle n’a rien à y perdre. Tu es magnifique, intelligente, drôle, talentueuse…  
— Je t’aime, Maia.  
— Moi aussi, Clary.  
        Elles s’avancèrent au même moment l’une vers l’autre, rirent légèrement et s’embrassèrent doucement. 

**Chanson chantée par Maia au début :**  
[Le temps est bon d'Isabelle Pierre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t5xR80_hoQ)


End file.
